icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan Kress
Nathan Karl Kress (born November 18, 1992) is an American teen actor and voice actor. Biography Early life Nathan Kress was born in Glendale, California and resides in Southern California. He is the youngest of three brothers. Nathan's parents recognized his exceptional memorization skills at an early age, along with his love of performing quotes, songs, and jingles to his family. Nathan's parents saw this as an opportunity and began entering him into auditions, although he fell out of his acting career at the age of 6, returning to a "normal" life. He returned to acting at the age of 10, performing minor roles in television shows such as Chicken Little, House, Drake and Josh, and The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. He currently stars on the hit Nickelodeon show, iCarly. Career When Kress was young, he would quote lines and monologues from television and perform for his family and friends. He began modeling, acting and voiceover work at 3 years old. At age 6, he took a break from acting. Then at about age 10, asked his mom to begin homeschooling him so that he could pursue acting again. He voiced the role of Eizan Kaburagi from Nickelodeon's animated series, Shuriken School. He has also guest starred in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody as Jamie. Kress has enjoyed playing dramatic roles in House, Standoff, and Without a Trace. In early 2007, Nathan performed in a short film, Bag, for which he won a Jury Honorable Mention Award at the 168 Hour Film Festival for the role of Albert.168 Hour Film Project: 2007 - 168 Festival Winners Bag also won the Festival award for Best Comedy. iCarly On iCarly, Nathan's role is that of Freddie Benson, the technical producer for Carly's webshow, iCarly. Freddie is a computer whiz kid who has a crush on Carly (Miranda Cosgrove) and an ongoing feud with Sam (Jennette McCurdy). "It's weird," says Kress, "I have to pretend to love Carly and hate Sam when actually we are just all really good friends." He co-stars with Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, and Jerry Trainor on the show iCarly. Trivia The following is from clevver tv's 1-minute Hot Seat interview with Nathan.Youtube - Nathan Kress In The 1 Minute Hot Seat! *Nathan prefers PCs to Macs. *Nathan prefers iPhones to Blackberrys *Nathan prefers the beach to mountains. *Nathan prefers Twitter to Myspace or Facebook *Nathan does not follow Harry Potter or Twilight. *Nathan prefers Frozen Yogurt to Ice Cream. *Nathan prefers Rock to Rap. *Nathan prefers Rock to Country. *Nathan prefers brunettes to blondes. *Nathan prefers Converse to Vans. *Nathan prefers "Geek" to "Freak" *Nathan prefers comedy to horror. *Nathan prefers Acting to Airsoft, although reluctant in his answer. *Nathan favorite band is Switchfoot. *Nathan's favorite video game is the Call of Duty series. *Nathan's favorite movie is the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. *Nathan's favorite actor is Denzel Washington. *Nathan's favorite actress is Keira Knightley. *Nathan's favorite sport is football. *Nathan's favorite gadget is the iPod Touch. *Nathan's favorite food is Italian. *Nathan's favorite holiday is Christmas. *Nathan had his first kiss when he was 5 (Rob Redstone interview) *Nathan's official twitter is @bruindude92 *Nathan has many nicknames that Jennette Mccurdy gave him, including Bilgerdunday, BD, and the Zippy Goober *Nathan is left-handed *Nathan likes In N Out Burger *Nathan works out at a gym and is called Mr. Buff n' Stuff by Victoria Justice (twitter.com/VictoriaJustice) *Nathan is a Christian. *Nathan is closest with Jennette Mccurdy. (Rob Redstone interview) *Nathan signs things for his fans as follows: Peace! Num. 6:26 (This refers to a Bible verse in the book of Numbers, "May the Lord watch over you and give you peace") *Nathan prefers Dogs to Cats. *Nathan does not have a youtube channel. Television and film roles Gallery Picture 164.png Picture 169.png|Nathan at the Kids'Choice Awards 2009. Picture 171.png 895247190 XXPKBCLNTPVYWNY.jpg ashley-argota-nathan-kress-stellar-night-04.jpg|Nathan at the Starlight Children’s Foundation’s 2010 “A Stellar Night” Gala VIP Kids Lounge on March 19, 2010. erin-sanders-dragon-premiere-18.jpg|Nathan at the How To Train Your Dragon premiere. jennette-nathan-sammi-jerry-kca-awards-13.jpg|Nathan at the Kids' Choice Awards 2010 ashley-argota-nathan-kress-hug-06.jpg|Nathan with Ashley Argota at the premiere of "16 Wishes" held at the Harmony Gold Theater. 091028.jpg jennette-mccurdy-kca-jjj-03.jpg jennette-mccurdy-nathan-kress-kids-choice-awards-03.jpg|2009 Kids' Choice Awards nathan-kress-santa-monica-02.jpg|Nathan at the Make a Wish Foundation's Day of Fun on March 14, 2010. nathan-kress-santa-monica-03.jpg|Nathan with Ariana Grande at the Make a Wish Foundation's Day of Fun. nathan-kress-santa-monica-05.jpg|Nathan with his shades off. ariana-grande-nathan-kress-xbox-01.jpg|Nathan at Xbox 360's Project Natal on June 13, 2010. nathan-kress-true-jackson-01.jpg|Nathan with Keke Palmer on the set of True Jackson VP ashley-argota-avalon-haiti-event-04.jpg|Nathan with Ashley Argota, backstage at the Kids Helping Kids Project Haiti event at Avalon in Hollywood on February 28, 2010. ashley-argota-avalon-haiti-event-01.jpg alyson-stoner-savannah-outen-helping-haiti-03.jpg nathan-kress-littlest-pumpkin-01.jpg|Nathan with Debby Ryan at the Camp Ronald McDonald For Good Times 17th Annual Halloween Carnival held at Universal Studios Hollywood on October 25, 2009. nathan-kress-littlest-pumpkin-02.jpg|Nathan at the Camp Ronald McDonald For Good Times 17th Annual Halloween Carnival held at Universal Studios Hollywood on October 25, 2009. ashley-argota-nathan-kress-hug-04.jpg|Nathan at the premiere of "16 Wishes" debby-ryan-nathan-kress-mayfest-01.jpg|Nathan with Debby Ryan jennette-mccurdy-nathan-kress-kids-choice-awards-08.jpg|2009 Kids' Choice Awards jennette-nathan-sammi-jerry-kca-awards-06.jpg|2010 Kids' Choice Awards miranda-cosgrove-icarly-promos-07.jpg|Photoshoot for 2009 iCarly promos miranda-cosgrove-icarly-promos-08.jpg|Photoshoot for 2009 iCarly promos nathan-kress-doug-brochu-well-done-10.jpg|Nathan and Noah Munck at the Well Done Awards nathan-kress-doug-brochu-well-done-25.jpg|Signing autographs at Well Done Awards nathan-kress-santa-monica-01.jpg|Stopping to chat and sign autographs for fans tumblr_l4ib1ftVwl1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg|Nathan posing with a Tiger Beat magazine tumblr_l5qe8f7mMg1qzw6dco1_400.jpg 706640cp.jpg 706640co.jpg|Miranda and Nathan at the "Despicable Me" premiere. jennette-mccurdy-scott-pilgrim-01.jpg|Nathan Kress at the "Scott Pilgrim Vs The World" premiere in Hollywood on July 27, 2010. jennette-mccurdy-scott-pilgrim-11.jpg|Nathan and Noah Munck at the Scott Pilgrim premiere jennette-mccurdy-scott-pilgrim-10.jpg|Nathan, Jennette, and part of Noah together at the Scott Pilgrim premiere tumblr_l6feedEhFD1qc4f28o1_500.jpg tumblr_l6fefyzZtv1qc4f28o1_500.jpg tumblr_l6rfe8nKc71qd5gm8o1_400.jpg tumblr_l6tp9w5pCQ1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l6tp9dPMp21qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l6tpdnZahB1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l6tp8weenW1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l6tp8fTw0Z1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l6egdneLQi1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l6e8jlxVkO1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l5vxtcW0Fx1qaw8i4o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_l5shxemY1U1qcaq02o1_500.jpg tumblr_l5f1ztCihP1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l6pp7rzZJb1qbb7qqo1_500.png tumblr_l59sb3ZG2G1qaw8i4o1_500.png References External links * Nathan's Official Myspace site * Nathan's Official Twitter page * * Fansite *kressdaily *Nathanweb Category:Actors Category:1992 births